


Together

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Kisses, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Asahi and Daichi reign in the new year the way they always do.Together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had the strongest desire to write this for whatever reason but I'm happy with it! Happy New Year!! :)

Why they all decided to gather at Tanaka and Ennoshita’s apartment was beyond Daichi. If they had had this gathering at his and Asahi’s apartment, per say, it would be a lot less wild and crowded than it currently was. But maybe the chaos gave it character and Daichi would expect nothing less of his former teammates and underclassmen.

These get-togethers on New Year’s Eve were somewhat of a tradition. There was a large group chat from back when they were all a team in high school in Daichi’s third year and it was only used for this occasion, and to get together to celebrate the anniversary of their win at Nationals. Otherwise the chat remained dead. 

New Year’s Eve doubled as Daichi’s birthday so they masked it was a birthday party for both him  _ and  _ Asahi, whose birthday coincidentally fell the next day. Daichi liked to think that’s what made them connect so well, even if Asahi was technically one whole year older than him. That didn’t matter much anymore because they were always able to reign in the New Year together.

“Daichi-san, watch out!” Nishinoya’s boisterous voice shouted and Daichi had two seconds to duck before a dart came flying in his direction. Luckily for him, it soared over him, barely grazing the top of his head. Daichi rose from his crouch and glared at the smaller man.

“Who let you wield weapons while intoxicated?” He asked in the most serious tone he could muster. 

Nishinoya only giggled and retrieved his dart, going back to the opposite end of the wall where the dart board was set up. Daichi had no clue how the dart ended up all the way over here, but he blamed the cup in Nishinoya’s other hand that was spilling over with clear liquid. If he was drinking straight liquor, there was no doubt he was already feeling the affects.

Daichi never really drank and when he did it was in modest amounts. He still felt like he had to watch over these dumbass humans he called his friends, even though they were in their mid twenties now. The nickname “Dadchi” had really stuck, it seemed. Much better than “Thighchi” if you asked the man himself.

Leaving his spot leaning against the wall, Daichi delved into the crowd of people. He spotted Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cuddling (or shit-talking) in the corner, grinning to themselves. Tsukishima had loosened up in the coming years but his tongue was still as sharp as ever. It was still always directed at Kageyama or Hinata, who were both cheering Nishinoya on as he threw more darts at the board. Tanaka was there over there too, Ennoshita not too far behind as he monitored the inevitable damage to his wall/his boyfriend. 

Daichi chuckled at the spectacle and turned to find Asahi. He got a view of Suga hanging all over his boyfriend, who Daichi recognized as Kuroo Tetsurou, previously of Nekoma. He had no idea when that happened but he was never too good at keeping up with Suga’s love life. He hoped that it was going better than his last relationship. 

However, that still didn’t answer the question as to where his own boyfriend was.

“Have you seen Asahi?” Daichi asked as he approached Suga and Kuroo.

“Wow, Sawamura, looking good.” Kuroo grinned cheekily and Suga flicked him in the chin.

“Your loverboy went out on the fire escape to get some air,” Suga explained. “I’m surprised he fit out the window in the first place.” He winked and Daichi pursed his lips, trying to ignore the rising blush on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, thanks Suga.” He shuffled away to the kitchen where some people had spilled from the living room. The window was open but with enough alcohol in one’s system it was easy to block out the chill. Daichi wished he had brought his sweatshirt as he climbed out to join Asahi.

“Hey there.” Daichi said, nudging him a bit. Asahi grinned to himself and didn’t take his eyes away from the sky. It was hard to hear from inside but there were tons of fireworks going off. Asahi was lit up by the colors; reds, golds, and greens shimmering in a reflection on his face. The hues bounced off the deep chocolate of his eyes and Daichi was mesmerized. Asahi wasn’t even looking at him but by the red coating his cheeks he could definitely feel Daichi’s eyes on him.

“You’re embarrassing.” Asahi sounded exasperated. Daichi loved it and let out a husky laugh.

“You’re cute.” He went up to pinch the pink of Asahi’s cheeks but the taller man slapped his hand away. “You doing okay?” 

“Your birthday’s almost over.” Asahi mused instead once Daichi had finally stopped laughing, the only sound being the explosion of fireworks above. Daichi knew he had come out here because the crowd of people was too much. Asahi liked to be in quiet spaces but insisted that they go hang out with their friends. They only got to see everyone like this twice a year. Daichi liked it too but he would much rather be in the couch in his warm apartment with Asahi enjoying the stream on TV than with the loud goons inside.  

“So is New Year’s Eve. But then that just means it’s your birthday.” Daichi grinned. 

Asahi rubbed the back of his head. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am, old man. I just turned twenty-five and you’re over here going to be twenty-six. Are you feeling achy.”

Asahi shook his head. “Not as much as I should be for an old man like me.” They shared a teasing look. “Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?” 

It was a game they liked to play each year. When the time was slowing down and winding to midnight. Daichi really hadn’t gotten much this year for his birthday; Asahi had given him a green and blue sweater and Suga had given him a bottle of whiskey, telling him it was time for the dad to become a real one. Daichi had no idea how those two things went hand in hand but if he was getting free alcohol he would take it. 

“Hm, I guess so.” Daichi hummed and took Asahi’s hand. “Let’s go inside, I think my last present is waiting in there.”

Asahi’s hand was rough and chilly in his as they climbed through the window one at a time. Once inside they shut it together and walked into the crowded living room, listening to everybody shout a countdown at the TV. For the last time of the year Daichi scanned the crowd of his friends, taking in everybody’s distinct personality before his eyes landed on Asahi. Asahi was trying not to look at him, still bashful after all these years together. It was charming.

The clock struck midnight and everybody screamed “Happy New Year!” They all clapped each other on the back but Daichi and Asahi reached for each other, their lips meeting softly in a kiss. The world melted around them and left the two of them standing there holding each other. It had taken years of Asahi mustering up the courage to kiss Daichi like this in public. But the alcohol had infiltrated everybody’s minds and nobody paid them any attention. It was them against the New Year, bringing it in with soft presses of lips together.

They pulled away when a body (Hinata’s or Noya’s from the height) collided with Daichi’s back. Daichi lurched in Asahi’s arms and by the time he turned around to scowl at whoever, they were gone. With a sigh and chuckle he turned back to Asahi, whose shoulders were shaking with laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

Asahi only shook his head and his gentle smiled reached his eyes and heart. “Happy New Year, Daichi.”

Daichi pressed his face into Asahi’s shoulder, tugging him into a tight hug.

“Happy birthday Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea/)


End file.
